Dos Milagros
by Pyromaniacs are awesome
Summary: Un drabble sobre Mai y Trunks. Sobre cómo tuvieron a sus hijos y pequeñas reflexiones de parte del chico. One Shot Fluff


'Trunks! En cuanto esto termine te voy a matar!'- se escuchaba desde la sala de partos. Mientras la familia Briefs esperaba en el pasillo.

El joven Trunks se encontraba al lado de su prometida mientras esta le apretaba la mano con mucha fuerza. Mai estaba dando a luz a sus dos hijos. Habían sido 9 meses difíciles y los partos de bebes parte sayianjin eran más dolorosos que cualquier otro. Justo en ese momento el doctor hablo

\- 'Ahí viene el primero Mai,solo puja un poco más'-

-'¿Escuchaste eso Mai?- Trunks la miro con una sonrisa.

-' Cállate! ¡Esto es todo tu culpa! '- Le odiaba por lo que le había hecho, el dolor era insoportable,estaba cansada y tenía hambre. Los bebés parecían no querer salir y el solo se quedaba ahí sonriendo como un contracción le tensó el cuerpo. El grito de dolor de Mai fue interrumpido por los llantos del bebé.

-' Es una niña '- anuncio felizmente el doctor. Cortando el cordón umbilical de la niña.

\- ' Es igual de linda que tú '- Le dijo Trunks mirando a la bebita llorona. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, unos pocos cabellos negros y una cola marrón que se movía de un lado al otro.

-' Emm ¿Señor Briefs?'- preguntó la enfermera cortándolo de sus pensamientos -' La bebé tiene una cola'-

-' AUGGG!'- Mai sintió otra contracción. La morocha le apretó la mano aún más fuerte lo que hizo que el pelilila (No azúl!) pusiera cara de dolor .

-' Sólo corte la maldita cola!'- Le grito Mai a la enfermera. ¿La idiota se sorprendía por una simple cola?

La enfermera hizo lo que se le ordenó, limpiaron a la bebé y la envolvieron en una manta color rosa .

Pasaron 13 minutos exactos (Trunks los contaba) cuando el doctor anuncio que podía ver la cabeza del bebé.

-' Un último esfuerzo y podrás ir a dormir un poco'- la consoló Trunks. Mai lo miro con cara de " ¿No te dije que te callarás?" y el muchacho trago saliva." _Si hubiera sabido que se iba a poner así, me hubiera cuidado 9 meses atrás_. " pensó irónicamente el muchacho mientras el doctor le indicaba a Mai que pujara más fuerte. " _En cuanto esto termine ella se tranquilizara, podra dormir un rato y luego nos iremos a casa con... nuestros hijos."-_ Trunks recordó los pasados 9 meses-" _Recuerdo cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada...me quedé parado en shock casi por media hora y cuando me enteré que eran gemelos por poco sufro un colapso nervioso..."_

Mientras tanto Mai también recordó todo lo que vivió en esta etapa " _No creía que fuera posible que alguna vez llegará a ser madre, simplemente nunca me había imaginado de esa forma...pero tampoco me había imaginado quedar atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña de 8 años y tener que vivir toda mi vida de nuevo"- Mai pujo con un poco más de fuerza -"Le confesé lo que era en realidad y aún así se quedó a mi lado,me prometió cuidarme y amarme_. _Se supone que nos casaríamos en noviembre pero luego estos bastardos decidieron aparecer y cambiar nuestros planes"_

Un llanto se escuchó cuando el doctor anuncio la llegada de un niño. Sus rasgos eran iguales a los de su hermana. Trunks podía imaginárselos dentro de unos años cuando fueran mayores, sus dos milagros, peleando por quien era el favorito. Las enfermeras envolvieron al bebito en una manta azul y lo acostaron junto con su hermana.

' Quiero verlos!'- Mai se puso a llorar fuertemente. Trunks le dio un beso en la frente y le acarició la mejilla. Aunque el también se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas **. Por fin la larga espera habia terminado.**

 **Horas después**

Mai se había ido a dormir en una habitación privada mientras los gemelos Caine y Blair Briefs dormian en la sala de maternidad junto con los otros recién nacidos. Hace un rato que Bulma y Vegeta habian pasado a ver a sus nietos junto con Bra. Bulma lloraba de felicidad en los brazos de su marido mientras este mostraba su típica media sonrisa al ver que al fin tendría unos nietos poderosos a quienes entrenar. Bra mientras no paraba de hablar de como sería la mejor tía del universo y de como le compraría un montón de ropita para sus sobrinitos.

Hacía un rato que todo el mundo se había ido pero Trunks seguia observabando a sus pequeños retoños con los ojos bien abiertos.' _Mis hijos'- pensaba el joven-' Ahora ya soy padre,probablemente no volvere a dormir en un par de años ¿Que pasa si no lo hago bien? ¿ Y si me odian?'-_ Tenía un millón de dudas e inseguridades y estaba seguro que Mai tambien las tenía pero sobre todo estaba feliz.

Ahora tenía su propia familia y los protegeria de todos los peligros del universo.

 **FIN**

Gracias por leer,agradeceria que dejen un review


End file.
